


It's Just a Jump to the Left

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: For the Love of Klave [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse? What Apocalypse?, Character Death Fix, Dave Lives AU, Fix-It, I need Klaus to be happy, M/M, What-If, kiss it all better, put a bandaid on it, time travel is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: What if Klaus brings Dave back with him?





	1. And A Step to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> In which I refuse to let Klaus be sad nearly as much.

                                        

Klaus paced in the tent, biting his lip and glancing nervously between the briefcase set on his cot and the tent flap. They’d been given the orders to move out . . . they were supposed to go to the front . . . Klaus swallowed thickly, his hands fumbling with the screw-top of a flask to take several long pulls. He had one shot at this, he knew it and if he blew this . . . Klaus shook his head and slapped himself a few times,

“No! No no, we don’t think about the scary bad stuff!” He muttered then his spine stiffened when he heard someone coming in but immediately relaxed, “Dave.”

Dave sighed, “You shouldn’t drink before we move out, gotta be sharp and ready.”

Klaus smiled tightly and put the flask in his pocket, hurrying over to take Dave’s hand tightly and kiss his cheek, “Dave?”

Dave breathed out slowly through his nose, “Klaus, sunshine, we don’t have time for that-”

“We might have a lot of time.” Klaus licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder, “What if . . . What if I told I you that we could go live a life together, be safe and away from war?”

Dave chuckled, “Once we’re back in the States, we will.”

“No, I mean . . . “ Klaus shifted nervously, “Right now.”

Dave’s eyes widened and he stepped back, “You mean go AWOL? Klaus, we can’t just _run off_!”

Klaus shook his head, trying to take Dave’s hand again, “No, you don’t understand-”

Dave took another step back, “You’re right, I _don’t_ and I’m not running away! I came here to serve my country-”

“Dave, please, please listen to me!” Klaus stumbled forward, grabbing at Dave’s shirt, his eyes welling up with tears.

“I know you’re scared, Klaus, but that’s no reason to get hysterical! We need to keep our heads.” Dave grabbed Klaus’s wrists and held them in a firm but gentle grip, “C'mon,  sunshine, take a breath, it’s alright, we’ve done this before and we’ll be fine.”

Klaus’s eyes started to stream and he shook his head frantically, “No! No, Dave, listen we can get out of this! We can run! We can be safe and together and-”

Dave opened his mouth to respond but there was a loud whistle and orders barked for them to load up and move out! Dave closed his mouth then grabbed Klaus and pulled him in close, pressing his nose into Klaus’s messy hair,

“I know you’re scared, I am too, but we’ll be okay.” He murmured.

Klaus breathed in deeply, Dave always managed to smell so good . . .

“You’re right. We will.”

* * *

It was bad.

Klaus screamed and no one came, he yelled and no one heard, but he knew what he had to do as he dragged Dave back behind the line, he just didn’t have time . . . not enough . . . ever it seemed. Klaus’s muscles strained as adrenaline gave him enough strength to pick Dave up and run, he stumbled over a dead body that he vaguely recognized and got to the truck where the briefcase was stashed, he grabbed it by the handle and fumbled with the latches until it opened and everything changed.

* * *

“Please! Someone help us!” Klaus screamed as he pressed on Dave’s chest, minutes were all they had.

One of the people gathered must have made the call because the relieving sound of sirens filled the air and a familiar face was suddenly was next to them,

“Phil!” Klaus called to the EMT that he knew shockingly well, “Phil. please, he’s been shot!”

“Jesus, Klaus,” Phil was rapidly opening his kit and pulling things out that Klaus didn’t know the name or function of, “The hell you get yourself into this time? Move your hands, quickly!”

Klaus reluctantly pulled his hands back and Dave gasped, his body jerking and his eyes wide, Klaus quickly took Dave’s hand tightly,

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, it’s gonna be alright, they’ll fix you right up!” Klaus kissed Dave’s hand as he tried to stop crying.

“Okay, Klaus, I’m getting your friend stabilized and we’re gonna take him to the hospital, you need to let go.” Phil and his partner were getting the gurney out.

Klaus shook his head, “I need to go with him!”

“Family are allowed in the ambulance, Klaus, you know that.” Phil said tightly while they prepped Dave for transfer, “And we don’t have time for this!”

Klaus slowly let Dave’s hand go, “I’ll see you real soon, babe, I promise, I’ll be the first thing you see.”

Dave’s eyes were sluggishly flitting about and he grunted and reached for Klaus before being loaded up and taken away. Klaus swallowed and turned to stare at the briefcase on the ground, he’d have to get rid of that before anything else.

A good smashing ought to do it.

* * *

Klaus’s boots slammed into the pavement as he ran toward the hospital, tripping and bumping into people as he went, Ben was there, which was a welcome sight as he’d missed his spooky bro,

“Almost there.” Klaus panted through clenched teeth.

“I’m sure you’ll explain everything that’s going on?” Ben asked loudly.

“Later!” Klaus snapped, “I got things happening!”

“What?” Ben shouted but Klaus took a hard left turn after vaulting the front steps of the hospital and shooting through the doors.

He didn’t stop to speak to the front desk and ran right to the ER, he could hear people behind him yelling his name (he made a side note to have a long sit and rethink his life, when the entire hospital staff knew your name, your life is in need of prioritizing), but he didn’t stop until he came to the ER desk, gasping for breath.

The nurse/receptionist lady glanced up in a bored kind of way,  

“What crisis is it now, Klaus?”

“Not me.” Klaus breathed heavily as he tried to speak, “Guy with. Gunshot wound. In chest. With me.”

“I can only give information to next of kin, Klaus.” She said slowly as if talking to a very reactionary child, which, under normal circumstances, Klaus would think she had every right to but this was serious.

Klaus looked around in a panic then said the only thing that came to mind, “I’m his husband!”

Her eyebrow rose a bit and she looked less than impressed, “Really?”

“Yes, Dave is my husband and we . . . were on our way back home, from . . . “ Klaus glanced at the clock, half past noon,”From lunch, and-and some guys I used to know jumped us and, uh, um, we got in a fight, one of them pulled a gun! You know I don’t like guns,” Klaus glanced at her name badge, “ . . . _LInda_ , and Dave got in the way and . . . and . . . “

He could tell she wasn’t buying a syllable of it, tears started to well up in his eyes and spill over, Klaus leaned forward on the desk,

“Linda, please, _please_ I’m telling the truth. The man i love is in there with a bullet in his chest and I have to be there if . . . _when_ he wakes up. _Please_.”

Linda stared at him and she grimaced, “Go sit down and I’ll let you know when he’s out of surgery, that’s the best I can do until he’s moved to a recovery ward.”

Klaus nodded and slowly moved to take a seat as far from anyone as possible, he slowly pulled his legs up onto the chair and hugged his knees, his eyes streaming and he tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He wished he had his Walkman to give him some background noise because right now . . . well, right now he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or pass out, or a combo of the two and he also had a sinking suspicion that he’d pissed himself at some point between the front line and now.

Ben sat next to Klaus, “ . . . I changed my mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

Klaus curled more in on himself and pressed his forehead into his knees as his efforts to keep himself quiet started to crumble and he let out a strained sob.

* * *

“Klaus? Mr. Hargreeves?”

Klaus jolted awake, looking around, “Yes?”

The nurse stood over him, her brow crinkled in concern, “Your . . . er, _friend_ -”

Klaus jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes already getting itchy, but he didn’t think he could cry anymore, “Dave? Is he okay?”

“He’s stable but unconscious.”

Linda pulled back a bit but it didn’t matter because Klaus had to let go of her to sink to floor and burst into dry sobs, hugging himself and thanking her over and over again. She blinked in utter disbelief at him,

“You . . . you weren’t joking, were you?”

“No,” Klaus said around gasping, stuttering breaths, “I-I _wasn’t_! Wh-When can I s-see him?”

Linda grimaced, “You can’t. I told you, family only until he's moved to the regular ward.”

“And I told _you_ ,” Klaus shakily got to his feet, “I’m his husband.”

Linda sighed, “Klaus, you and I both know that you aren’t his husband.”

“Please, I _need_ to be there when he wakes up, you don’t understand!” Klaus begged, clasping his hands in front of his face and preparing to get on his knees if he had to.

Linda looked around, there was almost no one there and she licked her lips, “Alright, I’ll give you a few minutes but _no funny business_ , no taking drugs or stealing anything to sell! I could lose more than my job and you can bet that you won’t be allowed back in here without security.”

“Fine, just bring me to Dave.” Klaus shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

Linda lead the way down a hall, the beeping of the machines made Klaus twitch and lots of the noises made him flinch but he kept right behind Linda and kept his hands to himself when they weren’t desperately wringing the hem of his vest or clenched in his pockets or pressed his face or doing a circuit of any of those.

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

Klaus couldn’t remember pleading for anything more than this as they entered a room and stepped behind the curtain and there he was. Klaus breathed out when he heard the now-reassuring beep of a machine and only a few tubes hooked up to Dave who was passed out in the bed, his brown, slightly curly hair looking disheveled and plastered to his head, there were bandages all over him, some with darkening splotches and he had nothing on, just a sheet covering him from the waist down.

Linda stepped back when Klaus moved closer to the bed, “You got ten minutes, make it count.”

Klaus nodded as he sat down in a chair next to the bed, but shook his head when he heard her close the door, “If she thinks she can drag me away from you now, she’s in for a helluva fight, Dave.”

He took Dave’s limp hand that didn’t have the IV thingy sticking out of it and licked his lips,

“I figured when I didn’t, uh, didn’t see you right away that you might be okay. Or maybe I’m not sober enough . . . I mean, I didn’t really _want_ to see you if I lost you but . . . but . . . well, you know what I’m trying to say.”

Dave didn’t respond but Klaus sort of expected that, Ben was a different story,

“So . . . when you popped out of existence, where’d you go?”

Klaus answered without taking his eyes off Dave, “Vietnam war, 1968.”  

“Hoo boy,” Ben grimaced, “And he’s . . . ?”

“Dave, a guy I met.”

“A soldier, okay, so he got shot-”

“In combat.”

“You brought him here-”

“To save him.”

Klaus briefly looked at Ben and swallowed, “I couldn’t convince him to leave before and . . .  I couldn’t leave him to die.”

Ben nodded slowly, “Okay . . . how do you think he’s going to take all this time travel stuff?”

“Well, haven't thought that far ahead . . . "

"Oh boy . . . "

"But-But I mean, there’s no worry of him seeing his older self anywhere because if I hadn’t taken him, he-”

Klaus clicked his mouth shut and Ben waved his hand dismissively,

“I get it.”

Klaus slowly put his head down on the bed next to Dave, “Baby . . . I really need you to open your eyes for me . . . I know you’re probably not going to but, uh, it’d mean a lot to me if you did.”

Dave continued to be quiet and immobile but the machines said he was still alive and his hand was warm to Klaus resigned himself to those truths and tried to remain calm. He shifted and put Dave’s hand on the back of his neck and closed his eyes, just hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

His time was up much too soon, Klaus shook his head vehemently when Linda came back in to tell him he had to go now.

“You have to leave!” Linda hissed, looking over her shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Klaus growled, looking back at Dave, “I’m staying right here until he wakes up.”

“Klaus, if you don’t go, I’ll-”

“You aren’t going to call security, Linda, you’ll lose your job,” Klaus’s eyes narrowed, “What you _are_ going to do is go forge some paperwork that says I can be in here.”

Linda blinked then scowled, “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

“Don’t I know it, go on, get that paperwork filed nice and neat.” Klaus’s jaw tightened and he had to fight to keep himself from crying again, this was a very risky game.

She turned and hurried out of the room and Klaus was left alone, well, except for Ben and Dave but neither of them really counted with Ben being dead and all and Dave being . . . well, being asleep.

“I sure told her off, didn’t I, babe?” Klaus smiled, “You’d be proud of me, I think, like that time I punched out that bigger guy for calling us names. Remember? You got all flustered and blush-y and I walloped him, ‘course, he also then handed my ass to me, but still.”

Dave didn’t respond much but that was okay, as long as those beeps kept going and the respirator kept hissing and Dave wasn’t suddenly behind him, he was okay for now.


	2. You Put Your Hands on Your Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a few confrontations and Dave is recovering nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Klaus on a level that is probably unhealthy, but I love these two poppets so much.

Klaus decided it might be a good idea to use the small shower stall in Dave’s room when he realized the horrid smell in the room was him and not a nearby slaughterhouse. He also helped himself to the complimentary robe on the back of the bathroom door since his clothes were filthy and, unfortunately confirming his earlier suspicions, smelled of piss.

He stepped out of the bathroom while toweling off his hair and almost leapt out of his skin,

“Diego?” Klaus said softly, eyes wide at seeing his brother sitting in the chair Klause preiously occupied.

“When I got the call, I thought it’d be  _ you  _ in the bed.” Diego leaned back, eyebrow raised, “Lucky I’m used to scraping you out of gutters, brought you some clothes.”

“Oh, thank you.” Klaus glanced at Dave, only noticing now that the soldier’s eyes were slightly open, “Dave!”

He ran over, intent on throwing himself on top but pulled up short when the steady beep of Dave’s heart-machine thingamabob spiked briefly,

“Whoopsie! Sorry, right, chest wound! No enthusiastic greetings.”

Dave smiled weakly, “Hey there, sunshine . . . “

Klaus smiled widely and knelt next to thed bed, taking Dave’s hand and pressing it to his cheek,

“How you feelin’, soldier?”

“Like I got punched in the sternum by Superman.” Dave took a slow, pained breath and swallowed thickly.

Diego cleared his throat, “Klaus, pants. Now.”

Klaus blinked, glancing down at the robe that he hadn’t bothered to tie closed. He shrugged and stood up, dropping the robe to the ground to which DIego groaned and turned around while Dave’s gaze snapped around, suddenly very alert and he flushed a bit around the cheeks and ears.

“Do you not have a  _ shred  _ of dignity?” Diego grumbled, shaking his head.

“Not a drop.” Klaus teased, bending down to pick up the bag with his clothes in it and shaking out a pair of black pants.

“Klaus . . . “ Dave’s voice was a bit strained and he licked his lips nervously.

“Don’t worry, babycakes, plenty of time for that later.” Klaus reached over and ran his fingers over Dave’s jaw then gave himself a fondle and winked at the hopelessly embarrassed soldier.

“Anyway, I was having a  _ very  _ interesting conversation with Dave here.” Diego said over his shoulder.

Klaus frozeas he pulled the gray shirt Diego had packed him, “Oh? By the way, thanks so much for bringing my most borting clothes.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Diego snapped and turned around once he made sure Klaus was sufficiently dressed, “You time-traveled.”

Klaus swallowed, “It was an accident. I didn’t know the case was a thing that would do that.”

“Then you came back. From the Vietnam War.”

“Yes.” Klaus didn’t look at Diego, instead moving to fuss over the hem of the duvet covering Dave, but Dave was also looking at him intently and Klause was pretty sure he wasn’t still thinkng about Klaus’s bits.

“With a soldier from back then.” Diego crossed his arms and moved closer, head inclined.

“If I hadn’t, Dave would have died!” Klaus shook  his head, putting his hands on either ear, his fingernails digging into his scalp as the sound of gunshots and screaming echoed in his mind, some of the screaming his own.

Diego blinked, “Okay, okay, calm down, Jesus. I guess you did what you needed to save your . . . er . . .”

Klaus slowly looked at Diego while his brother fumbled for the words while gesturing between the two soldiers.

“ . . . please tell me you’re a good enough detective that I don’t have to spell it out.” Klaus muttered.

Diego shifted and shrugged, “I mean, I’m not  _ surprised  _ by it just . . . I dunno . . . “

“ _ Boyfriend _ , the word you are looking for is  _ boyfriend _ .” Klaus’s eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched as he agitatedly swiped soome still-damp hair off his forehead.

“Hey, I’m fine with it! You and him, I mean.” Diego said defensively.

“ . . . oh.” Klaus grimaced, “Sorry.”

“Klaus, I don’t care who you fuck, just don’t tell me about it and don’t ever do stuff where Mom or I will see you.” Diego shook his head, “Look, I gotta go, so I’ll see you.”

“Oh okay, bye.” Klaus scooted the chair back to the bed.

Diego stopped in the doorway, “Hey, uh, quick question, why am I your emergency contact?”

“You’re the only one I know will show up.” Klaus said softly, not looking at Diego as he took Dave’s hand, “I know I can depend on you.”

Diego stared at Klaus for a moment and swallowed, “Oh . . . alright then, uh, give me a call when you’re ready to go home.”

Klaus nodded, “Okay.”

The door closed behind Diego and Dave shifted slightly, he looked so tired,

“Your brother . . . seems nice.”

“He’s an asshole but . . . I meant what I said, he might not care for me much and think I’m an oblivious, selfish idiot but he’ll help me anyway.” Klaus leaned forward, putting his head on Dave’s hip, “ . . . are you mad at me for taking you out of the war?”

Dave shook his head a bit, “No . . . I’d be dead otherwise.”

“I . . . I couldn’t leave you there.” Klaus whispered, his voice strained and it cracked a bit.

“Did you . . . did you know what would happen?” Dave asked reaching over to stroke Klaus’s hair, “Is that why you wanted to run?”

“No, I didn’t know you would die, I just . . . I had a bad feeling.”

“Well, all things considered, I should have listened to you. This isn’t very comfortable . . . “ Dave swallowed, “ . . . hey, sunshine?”

Klaus smiled and sat up a bit, “Yeah?”

“I’m real thirsty.” Dave pointed to a small pitcher of water, “Could you get me a drink, please?”

“Sure!” Klaus hopped up and hurried to pour a glass, "Can you do it yourself or do you need help?”

“I think I might need help.” Dave’s eyes closed for a moment and he sighed, then went back to watching Klaus.

Klaus had to carry the cup in both hands because they were shaking, he needed a hit of something soon . . . he looked at Dave as he sat down on the edge of the bed and his mouth twitched in a brief, tight smile. Dave was watching him too closely, Dave knew Klaus was struggling, he knew that Klaus needed something soon or he’d start having withdrawals. Dave knew so much more than Klaus had given him credit for. 

For the first time that he could remember, Klaus was really and truly ashamed of his addictions, numerous and diverse as they were and he ducked his head so as not to look at Dave and instead focus on the water,

“I . . . I don’t think I can . . . my hands are shaking . . . “ Klaus whispered.

Dave pointed back at the table, “Straw, Klaus, get me a straw.”

Klaus set the cup down on the little nightstand and breathed out in relief as he hurried over to retrieve a straw and pop it into the glass, once more getting a good grip on it and holding it for Dave. Dave took several gulps then sat back into the pillows, his heavy-lidded eyes looking slowly at Klaus,

“How long has it been?”

“Since what?” Klaus asked, feigning innocence as long as he could, it was easier with his back to Dave while he put the cup in order.

Dave didn’t say anything for several seconds, “You know darn well what I’m talking about, Klaus Hargreeves. When was your last hit?”

Klaus usually found Dave’s reluctance to swear endearing and in other circumstances he would have teased him mercilessly but now it felt like a backhand, but then again, in this instance he really wished Dave would just hit him, his patient, calm tones were always much too much to take.

“Klaus, look at me.”

Klaus shook his head, biting his nails and refusing to answer.

“Darn it, Klaus, look at me!”

Klaus flinched and swallowed, slowly turning around and he fidgeted with a loose string on his shirt.

“Answer the question.” 

Dave’s voice was firm but gentle, like so many of his qualities that Klaus found himself hopelessly drawn to, not like Father who was firm to a bruising point and harsh in everything. Words didn’t just hurt, they left welts that Klaus had come to expect when being rebuked. Reasons why the first time Dave caught him doing something very dangerous for his health, he’d been prepared to be screamed at, maybe even beat around a bit or for Dave to leave him outright, not what did happen where Dave held him and begged him to be more careful. Klaus’s legs were weak just thinking about how different Dave was, Dave always said ‘deserve better’ and ‘it’s okay to fail’ and ‘you’re doing so good’ (even though he’d only stayed sober for less than a day that time).

“Klaus, you’re wandering, circle on back.” 

Klaus flinched and blinked, ‘Sorry . . . it, uh, it’s been . . . a few hours.”

“What’d you take?” Dave’s voice had a slight hitch to it, he always got nervous when he asked Klaus that question.

Klaus swallowed, looking back at his hands, “ . . . I had a bit of heroine left . . . borrowed a syringe.” 

Dave was quiet for a moment then he looked forward and closed his eyes, “Okay.”

Klaus licked his lips and hurried back to the bed, “I’m sorry, I just needed a little bit, I swear I didn’t do anything else!”

“But now you got the shakes.” Dave looked wearily at Klaus, “You need something else.”

Klaus cleared his throat, “Well . . . a high doesn’t last forever, unfortunately.”

“What are you going to take?”

“ . . . I dunno.”

“Please don’t steal anything, if you can help it.” Dave said, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

“I promise.”

Dave was quiet for a few moments then he closed his eyes, “Klaus?”

“Yeah?”

“If we’re gonna work, I need you off the stuff. All of it.” Dave’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and he took a slow, shaky breath, “It was one thing being at war and dealing with all the crap that was going on but now-”

“Dave, please . . . you don’t understand.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Dave opened his eyes but they weren’t angry or suspicious or any of the emotions that Klaus was used to seeing when people looked at him, “I don’t know the first thing about what you go through or how you feel, I can’t ever imagine all the crap you see and hear when you’re sober, but I feel like if you keep going the way you are, I’m not gonna have you much longer. And I can’t see ghosts, Klaus, I’ll never see you again.”

Klaus’s lip quivered and it wasn’t from withdrawals, “I . . . I don’t know if I can.”

“We gotta at least try, Klaus . . . “ Dave swallowed and tilted his head back in the pillows, “God, I’m so darn tired.”

“You should rest, I’m really surprised you’ve been awake this long!” Klaus hopped up, eager to have something else to focus his attention on, something other than the itch at the back of his skull and the ache in his veins, “You need anything? Another pillow or blanket?”

“No, I’m fine . . . just come here.” Dave lifted his arm tiredly.

Klaus carefully crawled onto the bed and laid out on his side next to Dave, his head resting on the mattress just below Dave’s armpit, he didn’t want to put any weight or pressure on Dave’s shoulders or chest, since he had no idea what the damage had been and if it would hurt Dave.

“When you’re all better, I’m taking you home.” Klaus murmured as Dave pressed his arm against Klaus’s back, Dave’s fingers idly petting him.

“Sounds . . . like a . . . plan . . . “ Dave murmured tiredly then he passed out.

* * *

“ . . . Jesus.” Dave murmured as he looked up at the massive Hargreeves' estate.

“Uh, yeah, my dad was sort of a big deal.” Klaus mumbled as he helped Dave into the house.

“Right . . . “ Dave looked around wide-eyed.

“Master Klaus,” Pogo stepped into the foyer as the pair closed the doors behind them, “Your brother informed me of the situation last week and I’ve had your room prepared for your friend here.”

Dave stared slack-jawed at Pogo, he looked at Klaus who nodded gratefully,

“Thanks, Pogo, I owe ya. Um, is Mom around? I’m really hungry.”

“Dinner will be at the usual time, Master Klaus.” Pogo’s eyebrow rose and he clasped his hands on the pommel of his cane.

“Yeah but snacks exist.” Klaus mumbled, “Fine, fine, we’ll be going, thanks.”

“Hold on, your siblings are in the living room, I think they wish to meet your friend.” 

Klaus’s teeth ground against each other as his jaw tightened, he was getting very irritated with everyone calling Dave his ‘friend’, but he figured now wasn’t the time to get in a huff, he nodded shortly and started toward the living room where he could already see Luther, Allison and Five waiting. Dave slowly followed behind Klaus, still glancing at Pogo as the simian turned toward the stairs,

“So . . . monkey butler?” Dave asked quietly.

Klaus snorted, looking over his shoulder at Dave, “Do  _ not  _ say that out loud, but essentially, sure, that's Pogo.”

"Right . . . Pogo . . . " 

They stepped in and everyone’s gaze turned on the pair, Klaus made a sweeping gesture and cleared his throat,

“Dave, siblings. Siblings, Dave. Alrighty, I think that about covers it, we’ll be-”

“Klaus, Diego said you traveled into the past.” Five said in that stupid snide voice he always used when addressing Klaus.

“Yeah, that’s the gist of it.” Klaus cleared his throat.

“And brought him with you.” Luther inclined his head toward Dave.

“ _ Yes _ . If Diego already told you everything, why are we talking about it again?” Klaus threw his head back in exasperation.

“We’re just making sure we’re getting the story straight.” Allison said calmly.

“Or at least as straight as things are with you.” 

Klaus turned and made a face at Diego who was leaning against the bookshelf looking very pleased with his joke. The fourth Hargreeves groaned and looked back at the little family gathering, 

“Look, can you just leave us alone? Yes, I went back in time, by accident, and I fought in Vietnam for ten months, I met Dave, Dave got hurt and almost died, I brought him here and now he’s alive and well and I really don’t want to repeat this story again, alright?”

“Why would you save him, of all people?” Five asked, leaning forward slightly.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, half-pint,” Klaus muttered, “He’s my boyfriend.”

“You’re kidding right?” Five asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Look, mannequin-fucker, I don’t say anything about you and your weird fetish for legless, plastic clothing-displays, so leave my relationship alone.” Klaus pointed a shaky finger at Five, he really needed something . . . 

“You leave Dolores out of this!” Five snapped, getting to his feet.

"Klaus, that was uncalled for." Allison interjected.

“Oh it’s all fine for him to rub one out on a torso with one arm, but me being with another man is unacceptable?” Klaus was shouting now, he wasn’t sure quite when he started to raise his voice or really why he was blaming everyone else for Five being obtuse, but it felt good to get it out of him.

“Klaus, no one said-” Luther started.

“There’s nothing wrong with me being with Dave!” Klaus continued, his whole body shaking, “I don’t care what any of you think about it and none of you got any room to fucking judge me!”

“Klaus-” Allison stood up, her hands outstretched but she held back a bit.

“You’re all just-” Klaus stopped when a hand dropped onto his shoulder and he was about to punch back because it was probably DIego thinking he could tell Klaus to shut up and sit down, but when he turned around, it was Dave.

Dave tugged Klaus back and held him as close as he could with his chest still in bandages, 

“Klaus, calm down, you’re jumping all over the darn place. Your family didn’t say anything.” He rubbed Klaus’s back soothingly and sighed, “Not everyone is a jackass sergeant trying to get a rise out of you.”

Klaus swallowed and put his forehead on Dave’s shoulder, “ . . . sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Luther said, slowly getting to his feet, “We just didn’t expect all this and we’re worried about you.”

“I’m not.” Five muttered, sitting back down.

“No one cares who you’re with,” Allison said loudly over Five and giving him a scathing look, “If you’re happy then that’s enough for us. Besides, I know a lot of gay people from work,”

“Oh.” Klaus blinked and grimaced, “I didn't think of that . . . “

“Just one thing.” Diego stepped up closer to Dave with Luther right behind him.

Luther leaned forward, “You hurt our brother, and all the military training in the world won’t save you.”

Dave blinked, “Uh . . . right.”

“Guys, leave him alone! He’s already been shot once and we need to get him to bed.” Klaus pushed on Luther’s chest then grimaced, “Jeez, you’re solid . . . “

“Alright, you can go.” Luther stepped back with a rather satisfied little smirk on his lips.

Klaus was about to turn and leave when he spotted Vanya off to one side, “Uh, you wanna get in your two cents or are you good?”

Vanya looked up in surprise then shrugged with a little half-smile, “Naw, I think they covered it pretty well.”

“Okey doke, c’mon Dave, let’s get you to bed.”

* * *

Klaus grimaced as he looked around the room, it was a mess, “Oh . . . sorry, I usually make Mom stay out of my room, wouldn’t want her to, uh, to find certain . . . er . . .  _ things. _ ”

“Drugs.” Dave said bluntly, but he shook his head and smiled, “This is  _ exactly  _ how I pictured your room. The house is a surprise . . . and the mon-, uh,  _ Pogo _ .”

“You expected my room to be in utter chaos and covered in dirty socks?” Klaus asked doubtfully, reaching over to nudge one of the aforementioned socks off a lamp.

“More or less.” Dave walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Oh! Here, let me help you.” Klaus hurried over and turned the bed down then squatted down to undo Dave’s boots and slide them off.

Dave put his hand on Klaus’s head and stroked his messy hair, Klaus swallowed and slowly looked up, Dave sighed, 

“If I wasn’t in pain and dog-tired, I’d say something about where you’re kneeling and things you could do for me.”

Klaus smirked and put a hand on Dave’s thigh, “I kno- oh wait, you’re in pain? I can give you something, you should be okay to take some more of those pills.”

Dave hesitated then nodded slowly, “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, I’ll go get you some water.”

Klaus hopped up and hurried out of the room to the bathroom at the end of the hall, he stopped and glanced at his door which had swung mostly closed then he took the plastic pill bottle out and stared at it, he could see the large white pills all stuffed in there . . . Klaus turned the faucet on and licked his lips . . . no one would notice one mis-

“Hey.”

Klaus gasped and almost dropped the bottle, he looked at Diego who was leaning on the doorjamb, “H-Hey yourself.”

“What’re you doin’?” Diego nodded to the bottle.

“Dave needs his meds.” Klaus explained, going back to the faucet and filling a glass up with water then shakily turning the tap off.

“And are you going to give it to him?”

Klaus swallowed, “Of course I am.”

“You think you should have those?” Diego stepped into the room, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

“You think I wouldn’t give my boyfriend his pain meds?” Klaus asked defensively.

“I think you would give him  _ most  _ of them,” Diego leaned forward slightly and tilted his head, “I think you might lose one or two along the way. I think Dave’s pain meds that he needs to keep him comfortable while he recovers from a bullet wound to the chest will run out before he’s healed up enough to be without them. I think you’re due for a hit and you’re shaking really bad.”  There was a beat of silence then Diego continued, "I also think you wouldn't do it on purpose or intentionally and you would hate yourself every time one went 'missing'."

Klaus was shaking as he stared at the bottle in his hand, he snuffled then slowly put his free hand on the rim of the sink to hold himself up as a slow-build sob rolled over him, he helplessly looked at Diego and shook his head,

“I would do that, I’d take Dave’s pills and lie about it. I-I’d do something selfish and horrible like that, wouldn’t I?” 

Diego slowly held his hand out, “Why don’t we give the pills to Mom? We’ll make sure she gets him the right amount on time and keeps them away from you. She’ll take good care of them.”

Klaus wiped his eyes on his sleeve and hiccuped, “I can’t even take care of him without being a piece of shit . . . “

“You’re an addict, not a piece of shit. Give me the pills, Klaus.” Dave took a step closer, his hand still outstretched.

Klaus hung his head and sobbed, his hand shakily extended and Diego took the pills quickly before Klaus could take them back and that didn’t make him feel any better. He watched Diego read the label then he nodded and took the glass of water, 

“Finish up and wash your face, alright?”

Klaus nodded as Diego left him alone, well, _almost_ alone,

“Wow, never seen Diego do something that nice for you before.”

“I don’t deserve it, Ben,” Klaus mumbled and slid to the floor, “I don't deserve him or Dave. I can’t even take care of my boyfriend, the man I love, without thinking about taking his pain meds from him.”

Ben sat next to Klaus, “Well, maybe that’s a wake-up call, huh? I mean, more than Dave giving you an ultimatum.”  
“How did you know about that?” Klaus asked as he wiped his face with both hands miserably.

Ben shrugged, “I was around.”

“Whatever.” Klaus sniffed and sighed, “Mom will take care of Dave.”

“Sure she will.”

“She’ll hide the pills where i can’t find them.”

“Yup.”

“Most likely in the small box on the bottom of her closet where she hides all the stuff we shouldn’t have.”

“Er . . . “ 

“With the combination lock on it that’s code is 7-3-9-4.” Klaus sighed, tilting his head back, “And the key for it is on the molding of the door outside the kitchen.”

Ben slowly looked at Klaus, “Uh, I don’t think-”

“I’m kidding, I don’t know where Mom hides stuff or how to get at it.” Klaus shook his head, “And she’ll know how important this is so . . . she’ll do an extra good job keeping it from me.”

“Shit, you had me worried there for a second.” Ben glared at Klaus, “If I could, I’d smack you upside the head.”

“You wish, spooky boy.” Klaus smiled then cleared his throat, “I still need something . . . “

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggie with white powder in it, he stared at it for a bit then sighed,

“I gotta be able to take care of Dave and not freak out . . . so when it’s gone, it’s gone.”

“Whatever you need, man.” Ben mumbled, looking away.a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction is . . . a bitch, and that's putting it nicely, believe me. Quitting cold turkey is the worst feeling in your existence and it takes a lot to make a person want to do it. I think Klaus found out the one thing that would make him go through it.


	3. You Bring Your Knees in Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Blowjobs and Bro-Time, oh my!

It was hard to know who woke up first, but they both were thrashing and yelling, Klaus felt something crack across his face, he rolled away in shock and thudded to the floor, he groaned and rolled onto his side. Klaus laid there for a moment or two to catch his breath, his eyes stung from sweat dripping into them and his whole body trembled. The light clicked on, he slowly sat up and blinked a few times.

“You okay?”

Klaus blearily looked around at Dave who was wheezing and clutching at his chest, face screwed up in pain. The thinner man nodded, untangled his legs from the sheets and pulled himself back onto the bed,

“Did I hurt you?” Klaus asked and shifted closer.

Dave shook his head, “No, you?”

“Not too bad.” Klaus gestured to a slight swelling on his cheekbone, “Bad dream?”

“Yeah.”

“Same.”

They both sighed and crawled back under the duvet, Klaus snuggled up to Dave as carefully as possible while Dave held him.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

Dave shifted to look at Klaus, stroking his arm, “Sure, anything.”

Klaus licked his lips and sighed, tucking his head into Dave’s neck, “You make me feel safe.”

Dave kissed his forehead and turned the light out, “Means the world to me for you to say that, sunshine, let’s get some sleep.”

* * *

Klaus stood in the doorway while he watched Mom tap out two of the pills and hold them out to Dave along with a tall glass of water. Dave nodded and tossed the pills back, taking a few gulps of water.

“Thank you, Grace.” Dave smiled and sat back on the pillows.

“You’re welcome, Dave. Are you hungry? I made lunch.” Mom fluidly stood up and smoothed her skirt.

Dave nodded, “I would like that.”

“I’ll bring it right up.” She turned and made her way out of the room, stopping in the hallway, “Klaus, are you alright? You don’t look well.”

Klaus stopped chewing on his thumb nail, “I’m fine, Mom, just tired.”

“Oh, well why don’t you lie down for a bit? Might do you some good.” She patted Klaus’s cheek before turning toward the stairs.

Klaus swallowed and moved toward the bed, “H-How are you feeling, Dave?”

“I’m alright, sunshine, you?” Dave patted the bed next to him.

“ . . . I’m fine.” Klaus crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Dave, relaxing again.

“You sure? You feel cold and clammy.” Dave brushed Klaus’s hair back.

“Withdrawals, candy lips, I’m gonna be cold and clammy and shaky and a lot of other things.” Klaus closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Dave’s waist.

“I wish I could help you.” Dave murmured, still carding his fingers through Klaus’s hair.

“Just be here and be alive and real and corporeal.” Klaus breathed in then sat up quickly, wrinkling his nose, “Oh my Christ, when was the last time you bathed?”

“ . . . 1969?” Dave shrugged, smiling a bit.

“Oh ha- ha, Mr. Comedy, you need a bath, _badly_.” Klaus pulled the duvet back and held out his hands, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dave grunted as he allowed Klaus to help him to his feet, “I probably should have piped up earlier, but I was really comfortable, your bed is very soft.”

“That’s just from lack of use, buttercup.” Klaus shrugged, “I generally sleep on the couch downstairs when I’m here.”

“Why?” Dave grunted and stopped walking, his eyes closed and he breathed shallowly for a moment.

“You okay?”

“Mhm, just a twinge.” Dave nodded and gestured for them to keep moving.

“Back to your question, I just . . . I don’t feel comfortable in most places in this house but my room the most. Dad used to monitor us when we slept and I don’t like being watched, have that bad enough for most of the time.”

Dave cocked an eyebrow but didn’t deem to comment as they made their way to the bath, he seemed to resign himself to the weird quirks and habits of the Hargreeves, Klaus shut the door behind them and propped Dave up against the sink. He quickly went about turning on the taps and getting a towel out while Dave undid his pants and let them drop to the floor. Klaus stopped to stare at Dave, smiling a bit as he moved closer, framing Dave’s hips with his long fingers,

“Heh, these are a few of my favorite things . . . “ He murmured, leaning up to kiss Dave’s neck.

Dave chuckled, his hands sliding up to hold onto Klaus’s biceps, “Careful, sunshine, I’m still pretty sore.”

Klaus smiled, “I’ll be real gentle, I promise.”

“You sure we won’t get walked in on?” 

Klaus snorted, “Dave, sugar bear, we’re almost the only people in this whole house and there’s a million other bathrooms. Besides, now we don’t have to do quickies in the shower or blowjobs in an alley, we can take our time and try different things.”

Dave blushed and looked off to the side, “Good, I always felt bad going too fast.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Dave, I’ve told you a million times, it wasn’t the first time I’ve had something shoved in there without any prep, I-”

“And it still bothers me every time you say that.” Dave bit his lip and leaned back.

Klaus shifted, “I . . . well, I mean, it can be different now! We can do whatever you want!”

Dave breathed out, “What about stuff  _ you  _ want?”

“Well . . . “ Klaus shrugged, “Most people find the stuff, uh, that I like . . . weird or off-putting.”

Dave snorted, “I can’t imagine it’s all  _ that  _ bad.”

Klaus reached over to turn the water off and cleared his throat, “We’ll get to that later after you’ve healed up a bit. Let’s just focus on you.”

He moved back to Dave and kissed him lightly, Dave leaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up Klaus’s sides while Klaus very carefully slid his hands to Dave’s shoulders. He felt so small in Dave’s arms and the way he held Klaus so carefully like the twitchy man would shatter if the soldier handled him too roughly.

“Can I help you with something?” Klaus teased, his fingers of one hand darting down to rake his short nails lightly through Dave’s pubes at the base of his cock while the other carefully peeled the bandage off Dave’s chest.

Dave hissed, ducking his head with eyes tightly closed, “Oh Lord, Klaus . . . “

Klaus smirked, kissing Dave’s stubbly jaw, “C’mon, honeybuns,  use those big boy words and tell me what you want to do to you.”

There was a slow beat of silence as Dave’s breathing leveled a little, “Will you, um, will you do the thing with your mouth?”

“Which thing, sugarplum? This mouth has loads of things it’s good at.” Klaus kept kissing Dave’s neck, jawline, and even leaned up to nibble his earlobe.

“Darn it, Klaus, you know what I’m talking about!” Dave panted, jerking his hips against Klaus.

“Alright, cupcake, don’t blow your load.” Klaus smiled and sank to his knees, looking up at Dave and pouting his lips, “I don’t think you’ll last very long to begin with, been a while.”

Dave swallowed, “Shoot, I can’t remember when we did this last . . . “

Klaus leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip of Dave’s cock, making it twitch. Dave hissed in a breath and his head lolled back, his hands clenched on the sink. Klaus smiled and slid Dave into his mouth, his hands holding onto the taller man’s backside while he bobbed his head along the throbbing shaft in his mouth.

Dave’s knees were shaking and they pressed together, hands snapping forward to tangle fingers in Klaus’s messy hair and his hips started to thrust ever so slightly. Klaus almost rolled his eyes, he’d told Dave more than once that he likes being choked a bit but the doof was always so damn gentle . . . and caring . . . and sweet . . . and beautiful . . . 

Klaus dropped his hands to his lap and just looked up at Dave through watery eyes, Dave’s head was thrown back, his mouth slightly open and his eyes softly shut while he gasped and grunted. It was a gorgeous sight to behold, the soft-spoken, tender Adonis that was Dave just fucking his mouth.

Dave let out a strangled gasp and Klaus swallowed a few times, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth while Dave leaned heavily on the sink and caught his breath. Klaus smiled and stood up, 

“Hey, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

Dave chuckled and nodded, “Shoot, Klaus, you sure are good at that.”

Klaus laughed and stood up, turning to the tub, “Yeah, well, we should get you cleaned up, things are a little musty down there.”

“Are you crying?” Dave asked, grabbing Klaus’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Klaus cleared his throat and shook his head, “No, no, just some gag-tears, pudding, I’m fine.”

“Well, alright,” Dave went to the tub edge and gingerly put a finger in the water, “Gimme a hand?”

“Sure.” 

Klaus took Dave’s arm and helped him lift a leg into the water then to carefully sink in up to his chest, Klaus knelt next to the tub and started to lather a washcloth. Dave leaned back and sighed, 

“So . . . your family is pretty interesting.”

“Yeah, they’re alright.” Klaus murmured as he ran the cloth over Dave’s arms.

“You don’t get along?”

“They mostly think I’m an irresponsible junkie with a penchant for stealing anything and everything,” Klaus grimaced, “Which isn’t far off from the truth, really.”

“You’re more than that,” Dave shifted in the water as Klaus reached for his leg, “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Klaus blinked and looked at Dave, he sighed, “Dave, you’re the only one who’s seen certain sides to me that I’m not comfortable sharing.”

“I know,” Dave leaned forward carefully so Klaus could get his back, “It just hurts to hear you put yourself down so darn much, you’re a good person, a great lover and friend.”

Klaus stopped and blinked, thinking about the bottle of pills safely in Mom’s care, how Diego called him out, and the immense guilt following this line of thinking. He looked at his hands as he wrung out the cloth and set it aside, his fingernails were chewed to the quick, he’d scratched his arms until there were little red lines along them and his body was wracked with tremors. Those pills would have brought a welcome respite and since he hadn’t been able to tear himself away from Dave long enough to get to one of his dealers, he had nothing but the alcohol in the house and being drunk was never as good as being high.

“Klaus?”

Klaus blinked and his head snapped up, “Hm?”

“You sort of wandered away on me there. You okay?” Dave cocked an eyebrow and his eyes scanned Klaus in concern.

“I’m fine.” Klaus smiled and reached for the shampoo bottle.

“You’re not but I’m not about to push you to tell me stuff. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here.” Dave tilted his head back so Klaus could dump some water on his head and lather it up.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you stuff, muffin, it's just . . . hard.”  Klaus murmured as he massaged Dave’s scalp much to the other’s pleasure.

“Like I said, sunshine, when you’re ready.” Dave whispered.

* * *

Klaus collapsed on the couch and cracked open the bottle of whiskey, taking several swigs then shaking his head like a dog,

“Fuck . . . Fuck!” He pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead, taking a deep breath and then tipping the bottle back again.

“Getting hopelessly drunk is a really bad use of your time.”

“Leave me alone.” Klaus muttered, looking over at Luther, “Why are you still here? Don’t you have moon men or whatever to take care of?”

Luther shrugged and sat on the opposite couch, “I figure I’ve missed enough of life down here for the last few years and I want to be with my family.”

Klaus snorted, “You sure love pretending everything’s honky dory, don’cha, stud?”

“I try to see the good side of things, including our family,” Luther shrugged, “You’ve been doing a really good job with Dave.”

“He’s pretty easy to take care of.” Klaus shrugged and took another long swallow of whiskey.

“He seems to really love you too.”

Klaus almost choked and he slowly lolled his head to the side, regarding Luther with a suspicious frown, “Oh?”

Luther blinked, “Uh, yeah? Why do you sound so shocked?”

Klaus slowly sat up, swinging his long legs over the side and leaned forward, “How do you . . . How do you know when someone really loves you?”

Luther shifted and shrugged, “Well, I guess when they’re all you think about, you’re happiest when you’re around them, um,” Here he looked at his hands and smiled, “And you catch yourself just smiling when you think of them randomly throughout the day.”

“But that’s how you know  _ you  _ love someone, how do you know when  _ they  _ love you.” Klaus pressed.

“Oh . . . huh . . . “ Luther frowned then sat back, “You know how sometimes you catch people looking at you when they think you aren’t aware?”

“Yeah.”

“I think when a person loves you, they don’t look away or pretend they aren’t looking at you, they smile and their eyes soften, maybe they blush a bit.”

Klaus’s mouth dropped open a bit and his brow furrowed, “R-Really?”

The big man shifted and shrugged, “I mean, I’m probably not the best person to ask dating advice, but that’s what I think it is.”

Klaus stared at the bottle and sniffed, “Dave does that . . . “

“You two have been together for how long?”

“Almost a year.”

“And neither of you has said 'I love you'?” Luther’s eyebrows rose.

Klaus slowly got to his feet, “ . . . no.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Just haven’t.”

Luther grimaced, “I think I’m not the person you should be having this conversation with.”

“You’re right.” Klaus finished the bottle off and stumbled toward the stairs, “But I don’t know if I want answers to shit.”

He stopped, leaning on the doorway, 

“Hey, Luther, thanks for the talk.”

“Oh, no problem.” Luther gave him an awkward thumbs-up.

“You really should just tell her how you feel though, you both could use a little closure.” Klaus turned and wandered to the kitchen leaving Luther in stunned, awkward silence, “Need snackies . . . “


	4. But It's the Pelvic Thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds out quite a bit and Klaus is unsure of what it all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Originally I tried to use the comic book time frame (kids born in '43, modern day being in '77) but the more I looked at it the more I liked the Netflix time frame better and it gave me way more material. So to that end, I changed Klaus and Ben's exchange at the hospital slightly in the first chapter but otherwise everything is the same, if you're new to the fic, you're already caught up!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and kind words! I'm so very happy that this work is so well-received!!

Klaus was sleeping, or at least he _had_ been, but it’s awfully hard to stay sleeping when there’s a hand fondling one’s left buttock. He was lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow, he slowly rolled his head to the side and opened one eye, smirking,

“Well hello there.”

Dave scooted closer and smiled, kissing Klaus’s neck and making his way slowly to the thin man’s shoulder where he shifted to be almost on top of Klaus,

“Hello.”

“Either somebody’s pain meds are really kicking in or they’re feeling a lot better,” Klaus closed his eyes, turning his head to face the headboard, “And I do _not_ care which.”

“I’m feeling a lot better.” Dave murmured, pulling the sheets down, “And you’ve been sleeping naked the last few days so I took that as a hint.”

“Oh?” Klaus shifted his knees forward and arched his back, “I hadn’t noticed my state of undress.”

Dave’s fingers slid down to cup Klaus’s asscheek, “Or the fact that you made sure I saw you pop that plug into your butt, although this would be kind of hard to miss.”

“Well, I’ve been thoroughly found out,” Klaus grunted as Dave gave the fluffy purple tail attached to the plug a light tug, “Would you be so kind?”

“Of course.” Dave bent down and kissed the small of Klaus’s back before he carefully eased the tail out.

Klaus sighed and rolled onto his back, “Now that I’m oh-so-relaxed and _gaping,_ shall we?”

“Hang on,” Dave shifted and pulled his shirt over his head, wincing slightly as his still-healing chest was stretched a bit from the movement, “We’re gonna do something you like.”

“I like anything involving that and that,” Klaus pointed at Dave’s mouth and crotch then sniggered, “So you know, act accordingly!”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Dave pulled his pants off, “The other day you said things you like are ‘off-putting’, so tell me what you like.”

Klaus hesitated then slowly scooted off the bed and went to his closet, it was a mess like everything else and had old magazine pinups from bodybuilding and men’s health mags plastered all over the walls (he remembered his brothers teasing him mercilessly as a child, the poor kids thought he'd cut the pages out because Klaus wanted to look like the models). He tugged a rather large black box off a shelf, glancing over his shoulder briefly before shoving it to the closet floor and trying to open it as discreetly as possible. Klaus carefully pulled out a coil of nylon rope and hurried back over, holding it out,

“Here, tie me up, I’ll show you how to do the knots but I’m not looking for anything fancy the first time.” He smiled and climbed back onto the bed, nudging the pillows up to the headboard, he turned around and stopped smiling when he saw the concern in Dave’s eyes, “What?”

“You _want_ me to tie you up?” Dave asked, brow furrowed.

“Yeah, and maybe choke me out a little bit, again, I can show you how to do it properly but-”

“Wouldn’t this all be painful?” Dave grimaced at the rope in his hand.

Klaus worked his jaw and his lips twitched, “Uh . . . not really but that’s kind of what I’m going for.”

“I-I’m not comfortable with this.” Dave said softly, still not looking at Klaus.

Klaus sighed, “That’s okay, we can do something else, here.”

He scrambled off the bed and rifled around in the box again, he hurried back over and replaced the rope in Dave’s hand with a bright yellow silk scarf,

“How about that?”

Dave’s fingers stroked through the material gently and he nodded, “That’s better, I’m sorry, Klaus, I just . . . the idea of causing you pain . . . “

“It’s okay, dumpling, you won’t like everything I like and vice versa,” Klaus patted Dave’s cheek and smiled, “Good thing I didn’t start off with knife play, huh?”

“With _what_?”

“Diego would _kill_ me if he knew how often I pilfer his knives to jerk off.” Klaus chuckled and crawled back up to the headboard, turning around with his hands behind his back, “Okey doke, let’s get this a-goin’!”

A few seconds went by and Klaus blinked then he felt the weight shift on the bed and he whipped around to see Dave going toward the box,

“What else have you got in there?”

Klaus leapt up and shot off the bed, tripping on a pile of laundry and stumbling back to his feet,

“Uh, wait, I-”

Dave opened the box and his eyes widened slightly, “Oh.”

Klaus grimaced and bit his lip, “Uh . . . “

The box was stuffed full of several different sizes of phallic toys, several pairs of colorful panties, a pair of bright red heels and a collection of lacey collars, handcuffs, blindfolds, rope, gags, well . . . a _lot_ of things. Dave plucked a bright green and black striped thong with ‘Naughty Girl’ printed on the front out of the box,

“Are these . . . _yours_?”

Klaus licked his lips, “Yes.”

“And this was what you were afraid to show me?” Dave turned around, eyebrow cocked as he held the thong between his index fingers and thumbs, stretching it a bit.

“Not ‘afraid’ per se, just more like I wanted to ease into us trying things. I mean, we were used to just quick fucks in bathrooms and showers with the occasional blow job or handy, I wasn’t sure how quickly to start throwing things at you.” Klaus shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have minded these being thrown at me.” Dave fished out another pair of panties, these ones were pink and basically just fishnet with a little kitten printed on a scrap of cloth in the front.

Klaus laughed and shrugged, “Well, my secret’s out so . . . “

Dave dropped the underwear and moved to be in front of Klaus, he kissed Klaus’s lips and smirked,

“I’ll explore things with you as long as I’m allowed to back out when I’m uncomfortable.”

“Absolutely.” Klaus murmured breathlessly as Dave continued the kisses down to his neck.

Dave’s hands stroked down Klaus’s arms and he took both Klaus’s wrists and moved them behind Klaus’s back, winding the scarf around and tying it securely.

“Too tight?”

“No.”

Dave hesitated a moment, “Tight enough?”

Klaus smiled, tilting his head back and offering up his neck for more kisses which Dave gave in abundance, “Yes.”

Dave walked Klaus back to the bed and helped him back on it,

“Do you want me to do anything else?” Dave asked as he reached for a small bottle of lube.

“No, this is good for now.” Klaus closed his eyes as Dave's other hand wrapped around his prick.

“Alright.”

Dave scooted closer and pressed his cock into Klaus, he slid in pretty easy given how long Klaus had the plug in and they both groaned. Klaus wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist and tugged him in as close as possible, Dave rested his elbows on either side of Klaus’s shoulders, his hand reaching up to cup Klaus’s cheek, his thumb stroking the stubbly skin there.

It was delicious. Dave could take his time so he didn’t constantly look concerned and nervous and Klaus could let out all the little sounds that Dave could elicit from him without worrying about being caught, the scarf dug into his skin just enough and feeling Dave’s hands on his face, hsi hair, his shoulders, brushing up and down his sides and torso, gripping his cock . . . oh there were words for this kind of thing, Klaus knew if he had half the mind or attention span, he could absolutely delve into his vocabulary and find the right words to describe just how amazing it was to finally, _finally_ be with the man he loved, but, alas, the best he could do with his fuzzy brain rabbiting all over the place following every burst of pleasure and every sensation was,

“FUCK!” Klaus curled his spine and came.

Dave smiled and redoubled his efforts as kisses became sweaty and pant-y and tired, the soldier kept at it for a few minutes more then groaned loudly and tucked his head into Klaus’s shoulder as he came. Klaus weakly kissed Dave’s shoulder and waited until the bigger man pulled out and shifted to the side, tugging Klaus over so he could untie his hands and snuggle him closer.

“ . . . that was . . . amazing . . . “ Dave whispered, kissing Klaus’s damp forehead.

“So much different now.” Klaus agreed, “Take our time and shit.”

“Mhm.” Dave breathed out then started to pull away, “I’m gonna get us something to eat.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Klaus waved a hand tiredly and curled around his pillow.

* * *

Klaus must have drifted off because he jolted awake when the door opened pretty sharply, he looked up blearily and blinked slowly at Dave who was fully dressed and noticeably food-less,

“Hey, thought you were going to get food-”

“Klaus?” Dave said, swallowing.

Klaus slowly sat up, moving to be cross-legged and grimacing at his hips twinging, “Yes?”

Dave took a slow breath and closed his eyes, “What . . . year is it?”

Klaus bit his lip and shifted, “Um . . . “

“I’ve heard ‘time travel’ mentioned a few times and it only just occurred to me that . . . you haven’t told me what time now is.” Dave stepped more into the room.

Klaus shifted his weight and wiggled his foot nervously, “Well, um, it’s, uh, it’s-”

“Klaus.” Dave’s voice cut across the babble, it sounded strained.

“Er . . . 2019?”

Dave’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, “What? But that’s-”

“Over fifty years into the future from your time. Yeah.” Klaus licked his chapped lips and started to fidget.

“But that means I’m- I should be . . . 81 years old . . . “ Dave couldn’t look more stricken if he tried, “My sister would be in her 70s . . . my parents-”

“They’re dead.” Klaus said softly, “Otherwise they’re probably really old.”

Dave’s arms hung limply at his sides and he looked lost and terrified, “Everyone I’ve ever known . . . are dead or so old they wouldn’t know me . . . anything I owned is gone?“

“Right . . . “ Klaus slowly moved off the bed, picking up a pair of torn-up jeans and trying to quickly pull them on.

Dave blinked and shook his head, “Oh God . . . “

“I wanted to tell you after you’d healed up a bit, I swear I was going to tell y-”

“I need to think about this.” Dave turned and started down the hallway.

Klaus blinked and hurried after Dave, as he tugged on a red shirt with Stevie Nicks on the front, “O-Okay, we can go-”

Dave stopped at the top of the main staircase and shook his head, putting a hand up to stop Klaus,

“I need to think about this alone, Klaus.”

Klaus blinked, looking helplessly around, “W-Why?”

“I just do, okay?”

Dave continued hurriedly down the stairs and to the front door, grabbing his jacket. Klaus frantically wrung his hands and chewed his bottom lip,

“When are you coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _Are_ you coming back?” Klaus’s breath was having a hard time escaping him without shaking.

Dave was quiet for a moment and he sighed, turning to look at Klaus, “I’m not disappearing, Klaus, I just . . . I need to be alone for a bit.”

“But how long’s ‘a bit’?” Klaus tried to stop himself from sounding like he was whining but he couldn’t help it.

“I don’t know.” Dave said and he turned to the door.

Klaus reached out and grabbed Dave, hugging him from behind and squeezing, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do! You would have died! I couldn’t just-”

“I know Klaus, believe me, I know-”

“Please, please don’t go! Don’t leave me!” Klaus burst into desperate sobs.

“Klaus, I’m _not_ leaving, I just-”

“I’ll do anything you want, I swear, I-”

Dave turned around and pried Klaus off, “Klaus! Klaus, calm down, I just need some space to think about all this! I’m not leaving, I’m not disappearing, and I’m not abandoning you! Just let me be on my own for a little while so I can sort all this out in my head! Stop it!”

Klaus flinched back, tugging out of Dave’s grasp and snuffling, “O-Okay, okay, you go think about things and I’ll be here when you get back.”

Dave shifted and rubbed his forehead, “I’ll . . . I’ll see you.”

Klaus watched Dave turn and head to the door, he licked his lips and bounced on his heels,

“I-I love you!” he called, last ditch effort and sneaky as hell, but . . .

Dave stopped with his hand on the doorknob, he turned and smiled fondly, “I love you too, I’ll be back.”

* * *

Klaus sat on the stairs for hours, staring intently at the door and hugging his knees tightly. The door opened and he snapped up to his feet only to frown and sit back down when it was Allison and Vanya that came into the house and not Dave. The sisters exchanged looks and moved to the stairs, Allison bent down a bit to peer into Klaus’s face,

“Klaus, what are you doing?”

“Waiting for Dave.” Klaus intoned.

“Where is Dave?” Vanya asked, sitting on the step below Klaus.

“I dunno.” Klaus shrugged.

“Why did he leave?”

“Because I told him what year it was and he realized that everything he ever knew is dead and gone.” Klaus swallowed, “Said he needed to go think on his own for a bit.”

“Oh, well, when do you expect him back?” Allison sat on Klaus’s other side.

“I dunno.”

“When did he leave?” Vanya looked at Allison.

“Oh, about six hours ago.” Klaus shrugged, “But he said he’d be back so I thought I’d just sit here and wait. My ass is a bit numb but that’s not so bad.”

“Wait, you’ve been sitting here for _six hours_?” Allison and Vanya’s eyes widened in shock.

“More or less, I did have to get up once to pee but otherwise yeah.” Klaus shrugged.

“I think maybe you should-”

“I’m staying right here.” Klaus said firmly, cutting Vanya off.

“Klaus I was just going to suggest sitting in the living room on the couch,” Vanya said softly, “So you’ll be more comfortable.”

“No, I might fall asleep and then he’ll come home and I’ll be asleep and what if he wants to talk?” Klaus shook his head emphatically and hugged his knees tightly, propping his chin on them.

“Klaus . . . “ Allison put a hand on Klaus’s shoulder.

“No! No, he promised he’d be back! He even said he loves me!” Klaus tucked his forehead into his knees, “He wouldn’t just- . . . he _wouldn’t_.”

“Did he say where he was going?” Vanya asked softly.

“No.”

“Or when he’d be back?”

“ . . . no.”

They were all quiet then Klaus slowly got to his feet and turned to go up the stairs, shoulders slumped, Allison and Vanya stood up and started to follow him,

“Where are you going?”

“I dunno.” Klaus murmured, “But right now I don’t want to feel anything.”


	5. That Really Drives You Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wrestles with his issues and Ben. The siblings intervene. Diego puts his foot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a big ol' update that's twice the usual length! Love to everyone, glad you're enjoying the fic so far!

Klaus made it to his room before Ben caught up to him as the thin man was digging through his stuff on the closet floor,

“Klaus, don’t-”

“Don’t _what_ , Ben?” Klaus muttered, chucking several wrappers and junk over his shoulders.

“Don’t do something you’re going to regret.” Ben sighed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, I regret pretty much everything in my life so . . . “ Klaus turned to a dresser and pulled a drawer out, sighing with relief when he managed to produce a baggie wrapped up in an odd sock with a single unmarked pill in it.

“Don’t take that! Do you even remember what it is?” Ben said loudly, looking around in vain.

“What’re you going to do about, ghost boy?” Klaus asked snidely as he dumped the pill into his hand.

Ben made a noise and swiped his hand at Klaus, knocking the pill onto the floor. Klaus snapped down and picked it back up, holding it up triumphantly,

“Ha! . . . wait, did you just-”

“Klaus,” The door burst open and Diego stepped in with Vanya and Allison right behind him, “What are you doing?”

Klaus groaned and rolled his head back, making a mental note to address Ben’s sudden solidness at a later date, “You guys ratted me out to _Diego_? Not cool!”

“Well I’m glad they did, you idiot, now _what are you doing_?” Diego demanded, moving into the room.

“Getting high, wanna join me?” Klaus muttered, rolling the pill between his fingers.

“No, c’mon, Klaus what’s the crisis now?” Diego crossed his arms.

“Oh so you two were good enough to tell Diego I was looking for drugs and not _why_?” Klaus grumbled, glaring at Allison and Vanya.

“Oh, they told me but you shouldn’t put that shit in your body regardless,” Diego sighed, “Dave needed a minute and some fresh air to think things over and you’re already slipping off the wagon? You’re better than that, Klaus!”

“See?” Ben threw his arms out emphatically.

“Shut up!” Klaus shouted, breathing heavily and looking around at everyone in his room.

Allison had stepped in front of Vanya and Diego had actually taken a defensive stance at Klaus's outburst, Ben rolled his eyes and gestured around as if to prove a point but Klaus didn’t want to dwell on that, he was too worked up,

“Just leave me alone! If it’s okay for Dave to have his space to think things over, why isn’t it okay for me?”

“Pretty sure Dave isn’t scrounging for something to get high off of right now, is he?” Diego tilted his head to the side, he hadn’t relaxed out of looking ready for a fight.

“So we have different ways of coping! So what?” Klaus snapped.

“Does Dave’s way land him in rehab or jail or the hospital?” Allison asked pointedly, gesturing to the pill clenched in Klaus’s fist.

“You know what, you can all just-”

“Why am I good enough to be the first call when you OD but not when I’m trying to help you?” Diego demanded.

Klaus stopped with the pill halfway to his mouth, he stared at Diego then at Ben,

“He has a point, Klaus.”

Klaus swallowed and held the pill between his thumb and index finger at eye-level, his hand shook and he blinked rapidly, he knew whatever this pill was, it would take it all away, it would take the anxiety and fear away, it would stop the nasty thoughts about Dave leaving, it would do so much for at least a little while, maybe long enough for Dave to get back . . . if he . . .

“What if . . . What if he doesn’t . . . ?” Klaus looked past the pill at Diego.

“Don’t think like that,” Diego slowly moved closer, his hand snatched the pill away and Klaus surprised them both by letting him.

“What about we go look for him?” Vanya suggested, stepping out from behind Allison.

“Where would Dave normally go to be alone, Klaus?” Allison asked in a gentle tone.

Klaus pursed his lips and thought real hard, his eyes narrowed and he sighed, rubbing his forehead,

“I . . . I think I might know where he is . . . “ Klaus murmured.

“Alright, let’s get the car.” Diego nodded and gestured for them to head to the stairs.

Klaus stood very still for a moment, looking at the floor, he swallowed slowly and jumped a bit when a hand took his, he squeezed Vanya’s hand a bit then they headed after their brother and sister.

* * *

 

“Uh, here.”

“Here? You sure?” Diego looked in the rear-view mirror at Klaus then back at the massive church.

Klaus blew his lips out and nodded, “Yup.”

“Why this church?” Vanya asked, peering out the window at the sign out front, “Is Dave Catholic?”

“Not so much that he’s religious as I know there’s a piano in here.” Klaus opened the car door once Diego parked and his siblings followed suit.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Diego asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

“Dave taught music before the war,” Klaus explained, “Music is sort of his thing.”

“Really?” Vanya asked curiously, walking quickly to keep up with Klaus.

“Yeah.” Klaus reached for the door and stopped, he didn’t like churches and things that went with them so he sure hoped this was the only one they’d have to search.

“Why would the door be unlocked?” Diego asked.

“Sometimes they are.” Klaus shrugged, “Slept off things a few times in a church choir-box-thingy.”

“Of course.” Diego shook his head, “Alright, let’s go.”

The door swung open fairly quietly and as soon as they stepped into the foyer, the music struck them. Klaus stood stock-still and swayed slightly to the music, his eyes fixated on the doors leading to the main hall. He lead the way to the doors and carefully opened one then sighed, there was Dave at stage left of the church, alone, playing the piano. The Hargreeves siblings looked about to ensure there was no one else there then made their way to front row, Klaus waved for them to stay back and Diego, Allison, and Vanya shuffled into the front row and sat down.

Klaus walked slowly around the piano, running his fingers over the glossy, black lid to stand tentatively next to the bench. Dave was playing something that Klaus didn’t recognize and he didn’t have any music sheets on the stand so for all Klaus knew-

Dave stopped playing, put his hands in his lap and scooted a few inches to the left so Klaus could sit down. Klaus slowly sat down and licked his lips, staring at the black and white keys,

“I would give anything to hear music in my head like you do rather than what I do hear,” He said softly, looking sideways at Dave, “You play so . . . I mean you’re so . . . “

He trailed off and sighed heavily when Dave didn’t respond,

“I know . . . I know you wanted to be alone to think things over but, I just couldn’t sit and wait.”

Dave sighed, reaching out to brush some invisible dust off the keys, “I understand. Did you . . . ?”

“Almost. Diego and my sisters stopped me though, I wish I was strong enough to stop myself but then . . . “ Klaus shrugged, “Never had a reason to before.”

Dave shifted to be facing Klaus a bit more and he swallowed thickly, “I-I found them, my parents . . . where they’re buried, I mean.”

“Oh, Dave . . . “

“Well, not specifically _where_ just that they’re buried back home,” Dave cleared his throat, “My sister . . . is living in a home, she has five children, sixteen grandchildren and five great grandchildren.”

“Well that’s-”

“And I found out where I’m ‘buried’.” Dave’s voice was barely a whisper and he dropped his gaze.

Klaus blinked and he bit his lip, looking away, Dave took a shuddering breath and rubbed his face with both hands,

“They clearly didn’t get my body but . . . but there was an obituary and a funeral . . . they put a headstone up where I would have been buried.” Dave put his hands back in his lap and looked at the ceiling, blinking rapidly, “They, uh, they thought I’d died fifty years ago in the war.”

“I’m sorry.” Klaus murmured, hunching in on himself.

Dave blinked and looked at Klaus in surprise, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Your family-”

“That wasn’t your fault, they would have had to have my funeral one way or another,” Dave put a hand on Klaus’s shoulder, not seeming to mind that Klaus flinched, “The difference being that the other way they might have had a body to put in the ground. Klaus, I was going to be dead and gone whether you brought me here or not.”

“You’re not . . . mad at me then?” Klaus asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“I’m not mad, I’m heartbroken that my family had to go through my supposed death, that I didn’t get to be part of my sister’s life, her wedding, her children,” Klaus lowered his gaze only for Dave to slip his hand under Klaus’s chin and tip it back up, “But, I’m the most upset about the fact that they never got to meet you or know how happy you make me, how much I love you.”

“I doubt they would have liked me very much. Most people don't.” Klaus mumbled.

“Klaus,” Dave smiled, “Sunshine, you make me happy and that’s more than they could have hoped for given what time I’m from. You put the music in my head.”

Klaus’s eyes widened and he felt a shaky smile crossing his face before collapsing into Dave’s chest, sighing in relief as the taller man wrapped him up tight in a hug.

* * *

“So,” Diego glanced in the rear-view mirror at Klaus who had crawled into Dave’s lap and seemed intent on melding them together, “Anyone hungry?”

Allison sat back in the passenger seat, “I could eat.”

“Sure.” Vanya glanced at the couple sitting next to her with a tiny smile.

“I am a bit peckish,” Klaus murmured once he finally pulled away from Dave long enough to let the poor blushing man have a chance to breathe, “What about you, sugar pie? You hungry?”

“Oh, well, yes, when I left this morning, I didn’t think to have any money . . . I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Dave mumbled.

“Right, food then.”

* * *

They unloaded the bags of take-out as Luther stepped into the kitchen,

“Oh good, food!” He sat down and took a whole bag for himself, “What’d you get?”

“Easy there, big boy,” Klaus took the bag back and rifled through it, “My cheesecake is in here somewhere . . . “

“Riddle me this,” Diego passed out several containers around, “How are you the _biggest_ drug addict and sweet tooth and you _still_ have nicer teeth than most people I’ve met?”

“I brush twice a day and floss.” Klaus shrugged then whooped when he produced a whole cheesecake, “Yes!”

He then yelped angrily as the cake was plucked out of his hands, Dave shook his head,

“Food first, sunshine, then dessert.”

“Dessert _is_ food!” Klaus tried to get the cake back only for Luther to take it.

Five shook his head, “You are such a child.”

“No one asked you.” Klaus mumbled around Luther’s big hand on his face.

“That’s supposed to be shared, Klaus,” Allison said, shaking her head, “My daughter even knows better than to eat a whole cake alone.”

“I ordered it!” Klaus whined.

“And I paid for it.” Diego pointed out, “Sit down so we can eat.”

They all stood at their chairs and sat down at once with Dave blinking in confusion for a moment before sitting down next to Klaus,

“So, this whole future thing, what’d I miss?”

“A lot.” Diego said while dumping an order of fries and wings onto his plate, “Luther here was on the moon for four years.”

Dave blinked, “Really? They’ve started colonizing?”

“No, no, it was . . . it was just me.” Luther said around a baked potato that he was eating whole smothered in butter.

“Oh, well, still that’s something.” Dave picked up a piece of fried chicken.

“They  can get you caught up later, there’s a lot to digest, believe me.” Five said.

“Right like, I thought you all were the same age, but your brother is, what? Eleven?” Dave gestured to Five.

Five pulled a face, glaring at Dave, “I’m fift-”

“Later, good idea, Five!” Klaus cut him off and then pulled his hand back when Luther smacked it with a spoon as it inched toward the cake, “Owie! Hey!”

“ _Later_.” Luther warned.

“Mom! Luther won’t let me have cake and he smacked my hand with a spoon!” Klaus called.

No answer.

“See, even Mom doesn’t have time for your shit.” Diego smirked around a mouthful of chicken.

Klaus huffed, sitting lower in his seat and poking idly at some mac ‘n’ cheese, “It’s not fair.”

“Eat your food, sunshine.” Dave chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

 

“Okay so, the thing you did before, can you do it again?”

Ben shifted and shrugged, his hands in his pockets, “I don’t even know what it was that I did or if it was me at all.”

Klaus paced his room, tapping his chin, “Okay, okay so we were arguing, I wanted to take the pill and you said not too then you knocked it out of my hand.”

“That about sums up what happened.”

“So . . . so you got mad and acted.” Klaus paused.

“Why would you think it was me that did anything?”

They stared at each other and Klaus frowned,

“No, that couldn’t be, I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“You also never bothered to talk to the dead until the other night when those two suits had you tied up in a towel. So maybe you’re just getting sober enough to start exploring it?” Ben moved around to sit on the bed.

“ . . . okay but the way I got you to do anything was to try and take pills and something tells me that that’s not a good way to test this. Or at least the scientific community might frown upon it.” Klaus huffed and sat next to Ben.

“Right, I think more than just the scientific community would be concerned with your methods.” Ben’s eyebrow quirked and he leaned back.

“I’m doing better.” Klaus said, “I mean, for me anyway, which means I haven’t done anything really hard in . . . two days?”

“Hey, it’s a sta-”

The door opened and Diego and Dave stepped into the room, Klaus pouted his lips and sat up,

“No one knocks when they come in anymore, and considering who's room this is, you might see some shit.”

“I have seen you slobbering drunk or high and naked on _seven_ separate occasions, Klaus, I’m beyond being shocked by you.” Diego unrolled a garbage bag and shook it out.

“Uh, what’s going on guys?” Klaus slowly got to his feet, looking between Diego, Dave and the bag.

“Intervention.” Diego said shortly.

“Diego told me that he had to stop you from taking some drug last night,” Dave explained, “So-”

“So we’re going through your room and we’re removing anything that is remotely drug-like.” Diego looked around, “Where should we start?”

Klaus moved to grab Diego’s arm, “Hey, whoa, wait, you can’t just go through my stuff!”

“You have shit hidden everywhere, Klaus, I know you do and I also know you were stoned when Dave was recovering.” Diego pulled his arm back, “Rehab, jail and OD’ing clearly doesn’t work so now we gotta do this cold turkey.”

“I-I can quit anytime I want!” Klaus looked at Dave for support but his boyfriend looked just as adamant as Diego.

“Klaus, we just want you to get clean.” Dave said gently.

“You don’t know what that means! I see dead people and hear them all the time! It’s horrible! With the blood and guts and yelling!” Klaus wrung his hands and moved his weight from one foot to the other.

“You don’t have to be alone in this, Klaus,” Ben said, moving closer, “I’m here and they’re here and we all want to help you.”

Klaus whimpered, looking helplessly at them then he swallowed and breathed out shakily,

“Oh fuck . . . okay . . .”

Diego nodded, “Go sit down.”

Klaus nodded and slowly moved to sit on the bed, pulling his legs up so he could hug his knees, his whole body shaking. Dave grimaced and moved to put his hand on the back of Klaus’s head, kissing his forehead,

“It’s going to be alright, sunshine, you’ll see.”

Klaus made a noise in the back of his throat as Diego opened his closet, “Don’t touch the black box.”

“Why?” Diego asked, looking around at the pin-ups.

“No, he’s right, that box probably should stay private.” Dave’s cheeks reddened and he hurried over to take the box and set it aside.

Diego sucked on his lip and cocked an eyebrow, “Alrighty then, anything else?”

“No.” Klaus mumbled.

“Let’s go to work then.”

Diego started to make piles of clothes after checking all pockets, he squeezed all of Klaus’s stuffed animals, and upended every container of anything for Dave to sort through. They found several loose pills and bottles, a few syringes both used and not, a few pipes of different varieties and paraphernalia of a wide variety. Dave looked grimmer and grimmer as they went on and Diego’s patience rapidly ran out once the bag was half full,

“How the actual _fuck_ were you paying for all this?” He demanded.

Klaus had wrapped himself in the duvet off his bed while hugging what he was pretty sure was a stuffed bear and he ducked his head back into the hood the blanket made,

“Just the usual.” Klaus mumbled.

Diego and Dave turned to stare at him, Diego dropped the bag and crossed his arms, “And that would be? I know you’ve never had a job.”

“Well, that’s not _entirely_ true, it was a job that I made money at-”

“Fine, stripping is a job, but you know what I mean.”

Klaus shrugged, “Well you know, selling things-”

“That you stole.”

“Odd jobs-”

“Drug runs.”

“Maybe doing someone a favor.”

“Define ‘favor’.”

Klaus looked between Diego and Dave and swallowed, “Don’t . . . don’t make me say it.”

“Sex. You mean sex.” Dave said.

Klaus looked down at his knees and nodded, “Y-Yeah . . . a blowjob here, a handy there . . . if it was expensive enough drugs, a fuck over a dumpster ma-”

“Stop.” Dave said shortly, holding a hand up, “That’s enough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, I just . . . it bothers me to hear it.” Dave explained, “I don’t like thinking about you in those kind of situations.”

There was a heavy silence until Diego cleared his throat,

“Well, I’ll have Mom come up and get your laundry and we’re gonna start taking you in shifts.”

“What does that mean?” Klaus asked, working out of his cocoon and scooting to the edge of the bed.

“It means that we don’t trust you alone to make good decisions and we’re gonna take it in turns to keep an eye on you.” Diego tied up the bag then stopped, “Is there anything else I should know about or did we find it all?”

Klaus shifted and nodded, “I think so.”

“Alright, I’m taking this to be properly disposed of. Dave, you got the first shift?” Diego double bagged the garbage and turned to the door.

“Yeah, I think I can handle him.” Dave sat on the bed next to Klaus, taking his hand.

“Alright, let me know when you think you need a break and someone else will step up.” Diego saluted with his first two fingers then headed out the door.

Klaus snuffled and looked at Dave, “I’m sorry . . . “

“How about a shower? Get relaxed and you’re pretty cold so it'll warm up up, hm?” Dave leaned to the side and kissed Klaus’s temple.

“O-Okay.”

* * *

 

Klaus watched the steam wafting up from the bathtub while Dave took his own clothes off, Dave smiled and took Klaus’s hand, leading him over to the shower and they stepped in, pulling the curtain closed behind them.

“I’m really proud of you, Klaus,” Dave said gently while he reached for the sponge and soap, “I know this is hard to do but you let us clean your room out and I think that’s a great first step.”

“What if I trip up again?” Klaus asked, watching Dave run the lathery sponge over the thinner man’s stomach and chest.

“We start over,” Dave murmured, nuzzling Klaus’s head with his cheek, “And we keep starting over until we make it. You’re not alone, your siblings and I love you very much and don’t want you to keep hurting.”

“What about my powers? My nightmares and the things I see?” Klaus leaned forward, putting his forehead on Dave’s shoulder as the sponge shifted to his back.

“I don’t know anything about that but Luther and Allison are going through your father’s notes to see if maybe there’s something there.” Dave kissed Klaus’s neck.

“ . . . okay.” Klaus took a shaky breath and closed his eyes tightly, “I trust you.”

“Good.” Dave sighed and put his arms tightly around Klaus’s thin frame, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Klaus whispered, pressing into Dave.

Dave helped Klaus rinse off and wash his hair then he put his hands on Klaus’s hips, holding them in his big hands and he smiled, his thumbs stroking over the prominent wing of bones before his hand dipped down to cup Klaus. Klaus pouted his lips and tilted his head,

“Ring the bell for service.”

Dave laughed, shaking his head, his face crinkling in a big smile, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Well, you know, gotta balance the dysfunction with a little humor, keeps the melancholia away.” Klaus tilted his head back as Dave stroked fingers over wakening flesh.

“You make me laugh,” Dave murmured, shifting Klaus around a bit so they brushed up against each other, his fingers holding both their cocks, “I love that about you.”

“You listen to me and take me seriously,” Klaus rolled his hips forward, “And I love that about you.”

Dave’s hand tightened slightly and his free hand reached up to hold the back of Klaus’s head, their foreheads touching and Klaus’s lip shook, he breathed in rapidly, and Dave smiled, kissing him on the corners of his mouth then full on the lips. Klaus wrapped both arms around Dave’s shoulders and hugged him close. Dave switched his grip to hold onto Klaus’s ass, lifting him up so Klaus’s long legs could wrap around Dave’s waist.

“I got you.” Dave panted, still rolling his hips into Klaus, “It’s okay, I got you.”

Klaus cried out, throwing his head back and he came onto the thick, dark hair on Dave’s stomach, then he pushed off Dave and dropped to pop his boyfriend’s prick into his mouth and finish him off, swallowing it down.

Dave sat down in the tub, pulling Klaus into his lap and kissing lips reddened and puffy from how much Klaus chewed on them,

“First shift is gonna be a long one, I think.” Dave teased.

“Don’t overwork yourself, soldier.” Klaus smiled then sighed, closing his eyes, “We’re gonna get pruney.”

“Yeah, let’s go get some pyjamas on and snuggle.” Dave reached over and turned off the water.

Klaus smiled tiredly, “That sounds amazing.”


	6. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made, accidents happen, Klaus tries really hard and . . . fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really important info at end, please read last note! Thank you all so much for reading, I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this!

Klaus sat back from the toilet and breathed out slowly before flushing and getting shakily to his feet. He staggered back to the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Allison who had the ‘Klaus Shift’ at this time. She looked up from her book and gave her brother a sympathetic look, 

“Hey, feel better?”

“Not really but i’m alright.” Klaus mumbled, rubbing his temples, “Did you and Luther find anything, I’m getting dangerously sober and I haven’t slept much.”

“Luther found one of Dad’s leatherbound journals and he’s reading through it so we’re hoping there’s a clue to how we can help you cope.” Allison put her book down and frowned, “Do you want an aspirin?”

“No, no, don’t give me anything.” Klaus shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, “I don’t trust my stupid body with anything.”

His sister sighed and beckoned him closer, “Here, let me rub your head for you, Patrick used to get migraines all the time and it helped.”

Klaus sighed and flopped over onto his back with his head in Allison’s lap, “I wish I would hear a rumor that I hate drugs and never want them ever again but . . . “

“That would be very dangerous,” Allison shook her head as her fingers worked into Klaus’s scalp, “No telling what that might mean and there are far too many loopholes to that kind of wish.”

Klaus groaned and closed his eyes, “I know . . . this is just  _ torture _ .”

“It’s only been a few days, you can tough it out.”

“Hope you’re right.” Klaus mumbled, sighing softly, “That does feel really good.”

Klaus opened an eye when he heard footsteps and there was Vanya, 

“Oh hey, Van, what’s up?”

“It’s my shift, but I have practice so . . . “ She adjusted the shoulder strap of her violin case and grimaced.

“Ooh,” Klaus carefully sat up, “Mind if I tag along? I’ve only ever heard you scratch away at that thing when we were kids.”

“You can if you want, but I don’t think I’m much better.” Vanya ducked her head a bit.

“Hey, what if Dave came too? He was a music teacher and I bet he’d love to sit in.” Klaus tied his boots tighter and reached for his coat on the floor next to the couch.

Vanya shifted a bit and swallowed, “If you really want to.”

“Excellent, I’ll go fetch him.” Klaus turned to Allison, “Thanks for the head rub, was super duper, maybe I’ll return the favor.”

“A foot rub would be greatly appreciated.” Allison smiled and picked her book up.

“I can imagine, those heels you wear are murder.”

Allison cocked an eyebrow, “Don’t you mean they ‘must be murder’?”

Klaus looked up from rifling in his pockets, “Hm? Oh no, I mean they are. You’re the only woman in this house that wears the same size as me. Toodles!”

* * *

Dave and Klaus followed Vanya into the small concert hall where the orchestra was practicing. Vanya showed them where to sit then grimaced and hurried up to the stage and took a seat in the back.

Dave frowned and leaned forward, he looked at Klaus and whispered, “How long has Vanya been playing?”

“I dunno, since we were kids, why?” Klaus sat back in his seat.

Dave was about to answer but the conductor held his hands up, counted off the time and they began.

Klaus liked the music well enough, he was more of a Lauper kind of guy himself, he found it more interesting to see Dave in his element though. The soldier was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands folded in front of his face and his foot tapping in time. He was so intent, his eyes locked on the musicians, muscles in his fingers twitching slightly.

The piece came to a close and Dave breathed out and sat back, 

“Interesting.”

“What is?” Klaus asked, looking around to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

“Vanya is.”

Klaus blinked in confusion as Dave got up and made his way to the stage where Vanya was slowly putting her things away and the others had already shuffled off. He leaned back with his hands in his pockets until she noticed him. Vanya quickly looked down and tucked some of her hair behind her ear,

“What’d you think?” She asked softly.

“Not bad but I can’t help but notice something.” Dave said, sitting backward on the chair in front of her while Klaus stood awkwardly to the side.

“What?” Vanya looked around nervously.

“Do you always shrink like that when you practice or just when you’re around other musicians?”

Vanya furrowed her brow, “Shrink?”

“Yeah,” Dave nodded, “You pull into yourself and barely move, I’ve had students do that before. I found it’s the fear of trying too hard and not being good enough that makes them do it.”

Vanya stared at him, her mouth twitching, “And?”

“And I think you could be a great violinist if you were given half the chance to prove yourself.” Dave shrugged, “Can I see what you’re playing?”

Vanya looked at Klaus who only could shrug, he had no idea about this stuff, Vanya slowly took her music sheets out and handed them over. Dave nodded and started to look over the pages, brow furrowed in concentration and lips moving silently along with whatever notes he was reading or something like that.

He finally shook his head and looked at Vanya,

“I bet you know this piece backwards and forwards,” He handed the sheets back, “You are used to playing with people so how about an accompaniment? I admit the violin and other string instruments are not my forte and I am not so familiar with this piece but if you don’t mind me tripping along on piano, I’d love to hear what you can do without the pressure of the orchestra here.”

“I-I don’t know, I had plans for this afternoon and I needed to pick up my refill . . . “

“Just a few minutes, I promise.” Dave said gently.

Vanya shifted and looked around, “I . . . I guess I could give it a try, I don’t know what you’re expecting.”

Dave shrugged and headed to the piano in the corner, “Not a miracle, so don’t worry about that, but I think there’s something there worth trying.”

Vanya looked at Klaus again and he just put his hands up and moved to take a seat across from Vanya.

“Okay . . . “

Dave cleared his throat and reached up to start the metronome that was sitting on the piano’s case, the soft clicking of it setting the time. Dave and Vanya both mouthed something then Dave’s fingers moved on the piano keys and started to play with Vanya following a beat or two later.

Klaus smiled as he listened to them both playing, it was so nice to have his lover bonding with his family so easily. Of course Dave got along well with most people and-

He blinked as something started to happen and cut off his train of thought, at first he thought it was a trick of the light or his sleep-deprived brain making him hallucinate but the harder he looked, the more he was sure of what he was seeing. A ripple in the air around Vanya, like the wavy heat-distortion on a hot blacktop road. Klaus sat up straighter and he opened his mouth to say something but-

“Vanya!”

Vanya and Dave stopped playing and all three turned to the door where a man was standing looking a little cross. Vanya hopped to her feet, 

‘Oh, Leonard, I-”

“I thought we were meeting for lunch after practice?” The man, Leonard apparently, moved down the side aisle toward the stage.

“We are, I was just-”

“I mean, I didn’t know you had a duet or whatever that you were practicing too?”He stepped onto the stage and gestured to Dave who had moved around the piano.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to keep her,” Dave smiled good-naturedly at Leonard but also shifted ever so slightly to be between Leonard and the Hargreeves, “Vanya was indulging me. She’s very talented.”

“I know she is,” Leonard said shortly, “Care to introduce us, Vanya?”

“Oh, this is my brother, Klaus, and his boyfriend, Dave. Dave taught music and wanted to play with me. We were almost finished with the piece.”

“I see,” Leonard smiled but Klaus knew that kind of smile and he knew it was a threat, “Well, if you’re all finished with her, we have a lunch date.”

“I don’t know, you seem pretty upset, I hope you don’t think we were trying to keep her on purpose? Vanya is, after all, a grown adult and is allowed to be where and with whom she wants.”

“Did I say otherwise?” Leonard took a step closer.

“No, but your tone implies otherwise and I don’t think I like it all that much.”

“Dave, it’s really not-” Vanya started, stepping around Dave.

“Maybe I don’t trust her with a guy I don’t know and her brother who’s a very well-known junkie? Since when has he ever given a damn about her before?” Leonard pointed accusingly at Klaus.

Klaus clenched his jaw and pushed Dave aside, “You think I’d put my own sister in danger?”

“I think you’d sell her in a heartbeat if you thought it could get you your next fix.” Leonard narrowed his eyes.

Vanya’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Leonard! That’s not true!”

“Isn’t it? He has a long history of offenses, Vanya, how can you trust scum like this?” Leonard gestured to Klaus without looking at him

“Fuck you!” Klaus shouted and shoved Leonard.

Now, Leonard was a bit shorter than Klaus but he had a size advantage and wasn’t in the midst of horrible withdrawals, so while Klaus’s push sent him back an inch or two, Leonard’s punch knocked Klaus on his ass. Which caused a lot of things to happen at once, Dave hit Leonard and Vanya ran to Klaus whose head was ringing and his vision blurred from the well-placed hit to his left eye. Once Vanya was assured that Klaus was more or less alright, she turned to Dave and Leonard who were having an all-out brawl.

Klaus could hear Vanya’s pleading then she screamed and the ripple happened only this time it was a wave that rocked the stage and pushed Leonard and Dave apart, it also knocked the metronome over so that it finally stopped clicking.

Klaus staggered to his feet and hurried over to where Vanya had collapsed, her eyes wide and she was shaking, he quickly gathered up her things and was back by her as Dave made it to them,

“What-?”

“Later, help me.” Klaus said, looking over his shoulder at Leonard who was slowly picking himself out of the third row from the front.

Dave easily picked Vanya up and they rushed back outside, hailed a cab and set for home.

* * *

“What . . . what happened back there?” Dave asked softly while Klaus wrapped a blanket around Vanya’s shoulders as she sat and shook on the couch.

He glanced at Dave then cleared his throat,

“Dave, be a love and see if Mom’s in the kitchen? Have her make some tea.”

Dave opened his mouth to protest then nodded slowly and set off to carry out the task while Klaus looked up into Vanya’s eyes,

“ . . . what was that?” He asked softly, “That thing you did?”

“I-I don’t know, I’ve never done anything like that before.” Vanya’s voice was breathless and her eyes were wide.

She fumbled in her pockets until she produced a bottle for pills, tipped it up then made a noise at finding it empty. Klaus narrowed his eyes and pointed at the bottle,

“Can I see that?”

“It’s empty.” Vanya said automatically, looking at him suspiciously.

“I know.” Klaus held his hand out.

Vanya reluctantly gave him the bottle and klaus turned it over in his hands, there was a label but no Rx number, no doctor name, drug name, dosage, nothing, there wasn’t even an expiration date on it, just Vanya’s name and instructions that said ‘take as needed, refill in 30 days’.

“Hey, Vanya, how long have you been taking these?”

“For as long as I can remember.”

“Who fills the prescription? What doctor?” Klaus looked at his sister as the wheels began to turn.

“Dad did, I never saw a doctor o-”

“Okay, so where do you get your prescription refilled? What pharmacy?”

“They come in the mail.”

“Can you tell me the name of the pill you take?” Klaus said, his heart beating faster.

“ . . . no, I don’t know what it is.” Vanya started to look suspicious too.

“Okay, um, so, what are they  _ for _ ?”

“Anxiety, I think.” 

“‘Take as needed’ is not something they put on anxiety medication  and believe me, I have sampled every variety.” Klaus said softly, “Dad was giving you these?”

“Yes.”

Klaus licked his lips, “Okay, stop taking them.”

Vanya sat up a bit in surprise, “What? No, I-”

“Vanya, listen to me, Dad was the one giving you pills that have no name, no dosage, and you’ve been taking them for as long as you can remember without any knowledge about what your’re taking. Stop taking it.” Klaus reached over to put the bottle on the end table, “You said you needed your refill, did you take any today?”

Vanya looked scared again and looked around, “N-No, I took my last one yesterday and I was going to pick up the next bottle on our way back here for when I watched you. What’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know,” Klaus admitted, taking her shaking hands in his own, “But we’re gonna figure it out, okay? I got some things I’ve figured out since getting sober too.”

Vanya started to breathe rapidly and her eyes darted about, “I’m scared, I don’t know what to do!”

Klaus looked at the doorway frantically then pulled Vanya into a hug, “Hey it’s gonna be okay, I’m super scared too, but we’re together on this, remember?”

“And your eye . . . “ Vanya bit her lip, “I didn’t think he’d hit you, I’m so sorry.”

Klaus smiled and shrugged, “Like it’s the first black eye I’ve gotten! Naw, I’m a scrappy guy, I can take it.”

She smiled a bit and pulled the blanket tighter around herself,

“Thank you.”

“Hey, you babysit me, I help you get through weird stuff. Call us even-stevens!” Klaus hopped up onto the couch and sat back.

Dave came in a moment later with Mom carrying a tea tray, she handed Klaus an ice pack, admonished him for fighting then bustled back out of the room. Dave sat down across from the siblings with a mug between his hands and he slowly looked at Vanya,

“Sorry I sort of beat your boyfriend up.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Vanya said softly as she blew on the hot tea before taking a careful sip.

“Well, I’m sorry anyway, I don’t normally pick fights. It just reminded me of a similar situation my kid sister got into and well . . . ”

“Leonard did sort of punch Klaus in the face though so . . . well, if he’s going to hit my brother and call him names, I don’t think I like him much.” Vanya sighed, “I feel really badly, you guys were just helping me out and being nice and Leonard had to go and be a jerk . . . “

Dave nodded slowly then cleared his throat, 

“Are we going to talk about what happened?”

“We already did, it’s okay, Dave, we’re just gonna figure things out as we go.”Klaus said softly, staring into his own mug, “I never liked plain tea but Mom didn’t leave any sugar.”

“Are you going to tell the others?” Dave asked.

“When there’s something more to tell, yeah.”Klaus looked at Vanya, “I think right now we just have to process what happened and go from there.”

“You think that’s a good-”

“It’s all we have, Dave, so yeah.” Klaus interrupted, giving Dave a pointed look.

“Okay, okay, sorry, I’m just concerned.” Dave grimaced, “You played beautifully, by the way.”

Vanya looked up at Dave, “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, I’d like to play with you again sometime. I really missed having someone who appreciates music like I do around.”

“Hey, I like music too!” Klaus said indignantly, pouting his lower lip.

“You like noise,” Dave said dismissively, “Noise that you can dance too.”

“You like it when I dance.” Klaus muttered.

“Anyway,” Dave said as his cheeks reddened, “I would be more than willing to play with you again when you’re up to it.”

“I-I think I’d like that.”Vanya said softly.

* * *

“Okay, so, how’d you do the thing that you did?” Klaus asked, he, Ben and Vanya were standing in the entrance hall the next day.

“I don’t know, I just reacted to the fighting.” Vanya hugged herself nervously.

Klaus furrowed his brow, “There has to be more to it, I saw the same weird distortion when you were playing with Dave and the orchestra . . . what were you focused on?”

“I don’t know, I was just trying to keep time  . . . “ Vanya huffed, “I don’t know about this.”

“No, come on, giving up so soon isn’t gonna help,” Klaus rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers, “That clicky tick-tock thing!”

“Metronome?” Vanya asked with her eyebrow quirked.

“Right! That! Dave turned it on right before you started playing and so did the music person with the stick!” Klaus started to pace excitedly.

“Stick . . . ? You mean the ‘conductor’?”

“Sure, him. Okay so it was a sound you were focused on . . . “ Klaus looked around then pointed at a clock on one wall, “Can you focus on that?”

“I can try.” Vanya said doubtfully.

“I don’t know about this, Klaus.” Ben said from where he was sitting on the stairs, “Shouldn’t we at least  _ tell _ someone what you’re doing?”

Klaus shushed him and watched Vanya as his sister closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, she swayed slightly for a moment then the distortion began to wriggle and writhe around her. Klaus’s eyes widened and he smiled, 

“Wow.” 

Vanya opened her eyes and looked at her hands, the ripple began to grow outward and she furrowed her brow and frowned, “Klaus?”

Klaus blinked, “What?”

Vanya looked at him in a sudden panic, her eyes wide, mouth agape, “Klaus!”

“Vanya?” Klaus took a step closer.

“How do I stop it?” Vanya asked, her voice pitching higher in a fear.

“Oh shi-” Klaus looked around frantically, “Ben, help would be kinda appreciated!”

The furniture started to shake and the lights flickered, Ben hurried to Klaus’s side,

“What do you want  _ me  _ to do?” He shouted over the sudden wind that filled the room.

“I dunno but something would be great!” 

Klaus gestured to Vanya who was starting to hyperventilate and back away, her hair whipping around her head and tears streaming down her face.

Klaus blinked and then he knew they’d made a mistake, a grave one. There was a snapping sound as the room shuddered and quaked and he looked up to see the chandelier’s rope holding it to the ceiling had broken. He looked at Vanya and shot forward, grabbing onto her, a split second of his hands glowing and he felt something enveloping them both. There was a moment where all he could think was ‘ah, shit’ then there was a crashing sound and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ran out of lines to the Time Warp chorus which I was using, which means I'm going to start a Part 2 (that will be attached to this story so it can be found easily) called 'Finding Happy' (series name is going to be something really dumb like 'For the Love of Klave' I think) that I will be working on immediately so there won't be a huge delay, I promise! I hope you all enjoyed This first installment in which I tried my best to fix some things, bring back the dead, and delivering some much needed fluff! Thank you again!!


End file.
